Fairy Tail Gakuen
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Gimana ea? Kalau ketemu teman-teman dari Dumay? Padahal kalau di Dumay udah pada ribut? Apa lagi ini? Tatap muka langsung? Di iringi berbagai teagedi yang menimpa Jellal. Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR [REPUBLIST]
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Gakuen **

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima **

**This Story is mine **

**Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance **

**Rate: T **

**Pairing: Ntah **

**Peringatan: OOC BUANGET, GAJE, ANEH, GAK PAKE B. Baku, EYD Gak bener, Typo berhamburan, angap kayak di Fairy Tail OVA 2, Cuma beda dikit, xD **

TANCEP TKP

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 01

"Murid Baru"

Jellal POV

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku hanya seorang pelajar biasa, dengan keluarga yang biasa pula, tak ada yang ajaib, cuma kehidupan normal sewajarnya. Hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah, ku rasa aku harus buru-buru berangkat sebelum terlambat. Ow iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Aku Jellal Fernandes yang ganteng bin keren.. Eitt bukanya aku narsis ea? Tapi FAKTA aku memang ganteng bin keren? Coba kalau ada cewek yang bilang aku jelek to gak ganteng n keren langsung aku cium dah.. Ha.. ha... Itu gak mungkin kan? So, sampe di mana kita tadi? He he he, oke sekarang aku ada di depan rumah nungguin sepupu aku yang satu sekolah juga, tapi sayang dia adik kelasku.

Ow ea kalian belum tau aku kelas berapa? Aku kelas XI Di Fairy Tail Gakuen, sekolah baruku. Kedengaranya memang aneh, pindah sekolah saat pertengahan semester, mana semester 2 pula? Gubrak deh, tapi di sinilah aku menikmati kehidupan biasa di kota baru bernama Mognolia. Aku harap kehidupanku tetap berjalan degan hal biasa yang menenangkan.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ano.. Ma.. Maaf menunggu lama.." kata seseorang di belakangku, aku pun menoleh, sebenarnya aku berniat marah sama sepupuku tapi gak tega juga ea liat tampang polosnya keliatanya dia agak kikuk. Rambut biru tuanya yang di kucir dua dan baju seragam Fairy Tail Gakuen yang dia kenakan membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Tak apa kok, Wendy-chan." kataku berusaha tersenyum.

"Ano... Ma.. Maaf.. Ano.. Tadi.. Aku terjatuh saat kesini.. Maaf.." katanya sambil bungkuk-bungkuk. Ah kasian sekali, emang gak tega marahin anak semanis dia, hi hi hi..

"Bener! Gak papa kok, Wendy-Chan. Ayo segera berangkat."

"Te.. Terimakasih.. Jellal-nii."

Aku dan Wendy pun segera masuk ke mobil, ah karena ini hari pertama jadi aku gak boleh bawa mobil sendiri, katanya seh biar gak kesasar. Hallow? Ane kesasar? Apa kata dunia? Jellal gitu lo.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fairy Tail Gakuen itu seperti apa, Wendy?" tanyaku saat kami masih di perjalanan, sambil mainan hp, biasa ngecek ke adaan Blog aku, Jellal's Mobile Blog, alamatnya .in terutama isi Shoutnya, biasanya sih ada orang yang namanya Mystogan yang sirik banget ma aku. Tau gak? Dia itu nyebelin, aku kenal dia di salah satu FP di facebook, dan hebohnya saat ane ada di FP di twitter ane ketemu sama dia, dan isengnya dia sering liat blog ane, kayaknya dia emang sirik ma ane, masak di ujung dunia maya ane selalu ketemu dia? Fyuh, tapi untung deh, gak da dia di Duta, kalau sampe ketemu dia di Duta langsung ane tendang tu orang, ha ha.. Oke sampe di mana tadi?

"Ano.. Fairy Tail Gakuen itu selalu ramai dan asik," kata Wendy.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya sekolah di sana?"

"Itu pasti."

Fyuh, suasana kembali hening, ketimbang bosen balik liat Shout, liat temen-temen Dumay aku.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shoutbox

| Nama |

| Massage |

[Send]

[+]

Guest on: 2

Mystogan: Sana loe ke laut,

Jellal21: Pagi2 udah pada cari masalah, bikin empet aja

Mystogan: Jiah sapa juga yang mau ketemu situ? Ogah deh

Jellal21: Ogah gue ketemu sama mahluk jejadian di bawah #nunjuk Mystogan n Seigrain

Lucy: Kalau ketemu di duta kayaknya seru ea?

Jellal21: =="

Seigrain: Misi misi orang ganteng mau lewat

Jellal21: Myst, Nyebelin ==" Natsu, Awas lo! ==" Rogue, Bayar oi!

Rogue: Numpang lewat aja ea, [link]

Natsu: Selamat aja dah Jel, ha ha

Mystogan: Rasain, sukurin aja Jel

Jellal21: Blog sepoy gak laku ni, #pundung

Next Page -

(NB: Urutan percakapan Shout dari bawah ke atas)

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aduh duh, tu anak songong udah ol pagi-pagi, Shoutnya payah banget, gak da hari, jam, detik, tanggal penulisan, dll jadi gak tau kapan nulisnya

=="

Ane mau opp aja, kata terahir yang ane tulis di Shout,

Jellal

Myst, kalau ane KETEMU ENTE, LANGSUNG ANE TENDANG!

[Send]

Ane tekan tombol Send kenceng-kenceng di layar hp ane, maklum hp Layar Sentuh.

TRETTTT

Eh, buset, rem dak-dakan bikin jantung mau copot aja.

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanya ane sama pak supir.

"Itu ada Mobil di tengah jalan, Jellal-sama"

"Busett, nyebilin amat tu mobil, ane samperin aja." Aku pun langsung keluar mobil buat nyamperin yang punya Mobil Alet di depan.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nah? Loh?" Kaget ya kaget dah ane liat si embunya Mobil, sumpah ane gak bisa berkata-kata soal ini.

"Loh? Ente, Jellal kah? Gak nyangka kita memang mirip dari mana-mana ea," kata tu orang tak lain adalah si baka Seigrain.

"Buset.. Wajah Ente tu yang copas wajah ganteng ane,"

"Sesama orang ganteng tu gak boleh saling menuduh, ha ha" kata Seig sambil ngerangkul aku, ih sok akrab aja ni orang, ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu di Duta.

"Dasar, ih jangan sok akrab deh."

"Loh? Jellal kok gitu? Apa kamu sudah lupa kalau kita Sahabat?"

"Sahabat dari mana?"

"Udahlah, kebeneran ketemu ente, di sini. Boleh Nebeng kagak? Mobil aku macet ni, Sekolah aku deket kok,"

"Nebeng? Yang bener aja? Pinggirin gih mobil ente menghalangi jalan tauk, Sekolah ente di mana?"

"Makanya, bantu dorong mabil ane dong! Gak tau apa orang kesusahan! Ane sekolah di Crime Society Academy! Situ sendiri di mana?"

"Di Fairy Tail Academy,"

"Kebetulang banget, Jel! Kalau mau ke Fairy Tail Academy pasti lewat depan sekolahku dulu."

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aduh, capek amat ndorong mobil Seigrain sampe tepi jalan.

"Thanks ya sob, ente memang baek banget, sukses buat, Blog ente!" kata Seig sambil naek mobil tapi di depan.

"Iya.. Iya..." kataku sambil naek juga tapi di belakang.

"Temen, Jellal-nii? Mirip banget, sumpah." tanya Wendy.

"Tau, Seigrain kan? Yang ada di fb, di twit, di blog?"

"Iya, aku tau."

"Itu, Seigrain!"

"Eh? Ada Wendy-chan juga? Ternyata kamu lebih imut di banding di PP." Kata Seig sambil nengok belakang.

"Terimakasih, Seigrain-san."

"Jel, awas lo, di Fairy Tail Gakuen ada cewek yang serem banget kek moster." kata Seig.

"Loh? Emang kek apa? Sejelek itukah dia?"

"Bukan, dia sih cantik tapi kelakuannya itu lo, masak kemaren Sore dia ngajak aku ketemua di taman, saat aku nyampe di sana aku liat dia lagi berantem sama preman n preman nya pada bonyok semua ama dia! Ih, serem kan! Makanya aku langsung ngibrit pergi."

"Benarkan? Kek apa seh orangnya? Memang ada urusan apa kalian ketemuan?"

"Rambutnya merah tua, Scarlet.. Gak tau juga ea, katanya dia mau ngomong sesuatu ke aku."

"Mungkin dia mau nyatain cinta ke ente, ha ha.."

"Tapi ane ngeri ma dia,"

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fyuh, ahirnya sampe juga di Sekolah baruku. Kedengaranya asik di sini.

"Aku dulu ea, Jellal-nii? Langsung aja ke kantor kepala sekolah."

"Ah, iya! Bye.."

Setelah Wendy pergi aku pun mulai mencari kantor kepala sekolah. Aduh! Kenapa tadi gak tanya Wendy dulu kantornya di mana? Sekarang musti muter-muter nyari.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PRAK

Aduh, karena ngeliatin papan nama di atas pintu-pintu aku gak liat jalan dan nabrak orang, mana sakit pula, apes dah.

"Maaf.." kataku sambil membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Nah? Loh? Ente?"

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siapa yang di Tabrak Jellal?

**To be contineu~ Chapter 2**

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gimana? Jelek kah? Aneh kan? Gaje kan? Silahkan beri komentar anda? Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Gakuen **

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima **

**This Story is mine **

**Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance **

**Rate: T **

**Pairing: Ntah **

**Peringatan: OOC BUANGET, GAJE, ANEH, GAK PAKE B. Baku, EYD Gak bener, Typo berhamburan, angap aja kayak di FT OVA 2, Cuma beda dikit xD **

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Chapter~02 **

**"Tragedi" **

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Buset, sial ama ane hari ini," keluhku.

"Lebih sial juga gue," keluh si orang yang ane tabrak.

JDUAK..

Langsung ane tendang kaki ni anak satu di depan ane, bikin empet aja ketemu ni orang.

"WOY! SAKIT TAUK! Kaki orang ini bukan MEJA!"

"EGP, sial banget ane, udah tadi di tengah jalan ketemu Seigrain, selarang ketemu si baka Mystogan, oh Kami-sama! Kenapa dunia begitu sempit?"

"Walah, ente, Jellal kah? Ternyata tampang aslinya lebih jelek dari pada yang di PP,"

"Aduh, susah ea? Jadi orang Ganteng bin Awesome kek ane, banyak banget yang sirik sama ane,"

"Sirik sama loe? Mimpi!" kata Myst sambil jitak kepala ane, sialan amat ni orang.

"Ketimbang, Ente? Muka pake di tutup-tutupin pake atribut aneh-aneh? Pasti saking jeleknya ente ea?"

"Siapa bilang ha? Ada alasan Khusus kenapa gue nutupin wajah,"

"Bilang aja, ente JELEK! Terus malu sama keJELEKkan, ente!" kata ane sambil menegaskan kata JELEK.

"Siapa bilang ha? Gue ini gak Jelek, gue juga ganteng!"

"Buktikan! BUKA TOPENG MU! BUKA DULU TOPENGMU! BIAR KU LIHAT WAJAHMU!"

"Woy, jangan nyanyi!"

"Sini biar ane yang buka!"

"Jangan!"

Kami berdua pun berebut kain yang nutup muka si baka Mystogan.

Ukh.. Ane baru sadar ternyata banyak mata yang ngeliat ke arah kita dari tadi. Jangan-jangan mereka kagum sama ke Gantenan n Kekerenanku ea? Ha ha

Ada beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik.

"Itu kan, Mystogan? Si murid misterius? Yang pendiem itu?"

"Iya juga, sama siapa sih? Kok jadi banyak ngomong gitu?"

"Buka gak?" kata ku.

"Gak!"

Kami terus berebut tidak terlalu memperhatika sekeliling, hingga ahirnya kaki aku tergelincir dan kami berdua jatuh.

JDUAK

Aduh, duh sakit, amat.

"Gak nyangka, Ganteng-ganteng tapi Maho!"

"Gak boleh kelewatan! Jepret! Jepret!"

"Kyaa.. So Swett..."

"Kya.."

Tiba-tiba banyak orang ngumpul di sekitar kami, ada yang bawa kamera, ada yang teriak histeris, bahkan ada yang pingsan, Eh? Tunggu? KAMERA? What the..

Ukh, langsung Mystogan ndorong ane dengan keras ke belakang, karena posisi jatuhnya kelewat Extrim, ane di atas, doi di bawah, dan yang lebih parah

"Untung, untung ane pake topeng, kalau engak, keperawanan bibirku udah di rengut ama si BAKA JELLAL!"

"Harusnya ane yang bilang gitu!"

"Loe tu yang cari masalah, JELLAL!"

sakit sebelnya mau ane rampas tu topeng, lagi-lagi rebutan tu topeng.

"JANGAN WOY BAKA!"

"GUE MASIH GAK TERIMA KALAU GAK BISA BUKA!"

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aduh, sial-sial amat sih ane. Gara-gara berantem ama si baka Mystogan, udah badan ane sakit semua, terus sekarang kami di HUKUM BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN! SAMA SI MYSTOGAN BAKA!

"Ini Gara-gara ente!" kata ku.

"Sapa yang ngajak ribut ha?"

"Awas aja! Bakal ane buka tu TOPENG!"

"Benarkah? Kurasa kamu akan terkejut.." katanya sok misterius, ih nyebelin banget.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aneh, ni sekolah emang aneh, memasuki jam ke 2 aku baru di suruh masuk kelas ama guru, ea setelah hukuman, yang lebih parah tu gurunya, tadi ea yang menghukum aku tu Neko, NEKO WOY! Yang bener aja! Warnanya PUTIH, sekarang ada Neko yang mengaku guru juga warnanya BIRU! Sunguh sesuatu banget.

"Ohayou, Happy-sense.." kata murit-murit di kelas.

"Oke, minna.. Ada murit baru hari ini," kelihatanya dia agak kesusahan menerangkan, makanya mau naek bangku, tapi rupanya dia gak sangup naek aduh, aku udah gak tahan mau ketawa, Kacau dah...

"Perkenalkan.. Aku Jellal Fernandes, pindahan dari Heaven Gakuen dari Tokyo."

Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri banyak tanggapan dari semuanya, saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku melihat sesuatu.

Scarlet? Erza Scarlet... Orang yang di maksud Seigrain, tadi aku sempet tanya sama Mystogan..

Dia menatapku terkejut..

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fyuh, ahirnya jam istirahat tapi.. Sialnya ane musti di temenin buat keliling sekolah sama Erza... Aduh duh ane takut di apa-apain ni, ayolah Jellal, entekan juara karate? Masak takut? Tapi menurut gosip di sekolah lama ane, ada cewek hebat dari sekolah ini yang juga juara karate, julukanya.. Emm Titania... Perasaan ane gak enak.. Tapi kok dari tadi hening? Dia gak ngomong apa-apa? Akupun menoleh ke arahnya yang ada di sampingku, hingga kamipun bertatapan karena dia juga menatap ku, tunggu menatapku?

"Erza? Ada apa? Kok ngeliatin ane gitu? Terpukau dengan kegantengan dan kekerenanku?" waduh keceplosan Narsis ni, biasa ane kalau di liatin orang memang gitu, xD

"Keren? Gak da yang keren dari kamu! Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati sama..."

"What?"

"ENTE GAK DENGER! ANE SEBEL LIAT MUKA ENTE DASAR SOK KEREN! ENTE MIRIP SAMA ORANG YANG BIKIN ANE SAKIT HATI!"

"Seigrain?"

"Ya.. Kalian berdua sama aja, jelek dan gak keren cuma sok keren aja.." kata Erza langsung jalan pergi ninggalin aku.

Krik.. Krik...

Eh? Kenapa ane denger suara jangkrik? Emang ini fic horror?

Aku pun memegang tangan Erza biar dia gak pergi.

"Tunggu oi! Apa ane gak salah denger? Ane di bilang Jelek? Ane kan Keren n Awesome orang yang punya mata pasti bisa liat.."

"Loe keren? Gak buat ane ente jelek!"

"Pokoknya Ane Ganteng!"

"JELEK!"

"GANTENG!"

"JELEK!"

"GANTENG!"

"NGAJAKIN RIBUT?"

"AYO! SIAPA TAKUT! LAMA-LAMA ANE CIUM JUGA ENTE?"

"IH OGAH DI CIUM AMA ENTE!"

Tapi ane udah bersumpah mau nyium cewek yang bilang ane jelek ==" tapi ane takut di gebukin ni, lagian udah bonyok ni berantem ama Mystogan tadi pagi masa' sekarang bonyok lagi?

Diapun melepas pegangan tanggannya, ukh.. Cium gak ea? Galau ni, xD

"PASTI BO'ONG!"

"Udah aku mau pergi.."

"Tunggu..."

Ah kalau inget kejadian tadi pagi ane jadi kuwatir, untung tadi gak sampe kejadian. Aku kembali menarik tangganya.

Next Part 2

"LEPASIN GAK!" Dia coba narik tanggannya.

"GAK MAU SEBELUM ENTE CABUT KATA-KATA ENTE TADI!"

Tunggu.. Ane sekarang ada di koridor dan lagi-lagi banyak orang yang ngeliatin.

"Eh? Itukan cowok yang tadi pagi?"

"Semenya, Mystogan kan?"

"Iya, untung aku dapat poto mereka yang lagi Kiss, So Swett dah.."

"Aku juga dapat.. Gak nyangka ternyata ganteng-ganteng Maho, tapi So Swett dah.."

"Tar di uplod di facebook..."

Waduh, Para Fujoshi berkeliaran _ bisa jatuh mantabat ane... Bisa runtuh kekerenan ane.. Bisa hancur Image ane... Akupun kembali menarik tanggan Erza biar sampe ke pelukan ane.. Ayolah.. Ini buat jaga Image... Tarik nafas dan... Wuss...

Cup

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aduh, bonyok dah ni badan, ane langsung di gebukin Erza setelah nyium dia tadi... Aduh untung ane bisa sedikit ngelawan... Duh sekarang ane masih di kejar ama Erza.

"Ampuni Ane gan! Ane anak baek.. Masih ingin hidup..."

"GAK KAN ANE LEPASIN LOE!"

Aduh, mati dah, sekarang depan ane tembok.. Tunggu ini di belakang sekolah? Jadi ini pagar!

"Mau lari kemana loe? Beraninya nyuri First Kiss ane..."

Mati belakang Tembok.. Udah dekat... Manjat aja.. Dengan susah payah ane coba manjat tu pagar untung ada tali dan kursi? Ane heran kenapa ada peralatan melarikan diri di sini? Tapi sudahlah.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ketangket, Loe Jellal! Mau lari kemana lagi?" aduh kaki ane udah di pegang ama Erza padahal bentar lagi nyampe atas pagar tembok.

"TURUN GAK?"

"GAK MAU!"

"TURUN!" Dia pun narik-narik ane dan.. Wus... Ane gak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan jatuh...

Oh.. Slow Motion... Ane jatuh dengan tidak etis menimpa Erza.. Dan kebetulan, saat ane mau jatuh tadi ane sedang menghadap Erza jadinya posisi jatuh...

Duak...

Akupun mencoba berdiri setelah mencuri Setelah mencuri ciuman ke dua Erza.. Secara gak sengaja.. XD

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be contineu.. Chapter~03

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maap aneh, ==" OOC Parah, Jangan Lupa tinggalkan Reviewnya atau shere ke teman-temanmu XD

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pojok Bales Review**

**Guest: Ni updatenya maap gak kilat, ane emang udah kebiasaan pake bahasa ginian yah, biar Jellal dkk keliatan gaul juga XD**

**Near1001: Ni updatenya gan, maap gak kilat, ini bahasa sehari-hari ane di Dumay gan XD Jellal emang PD tapi emang kenyataan dia keren *peluk Jellal***

**AzuraCastellar: Makasih,**

**MeguAida-Chan: Ni updatenya, emm mungkin di bagian awal gak sesuai yg kamu harapkan tapi ahirnya sesuatu dah, XD Bisa di liat kan, XD**

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Gakuen **

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima **

**This Story is mine **

**Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance **

**Rate: T **

**Pairing: Ntah **

**Peringatan: OOC BUANGET, GAJE, ANEH, GAK PAKE B. Baku, EYD Gak bener, Typo berhamburan, angap saja seperti di OVA 2, tpi radak beda, xD **

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Chapter~03 **

**"Tukar Pelajar" **

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Zeref POV

Fyuh, dengan lesu aku berangkat kesekolah, kayaknya baru kemaren Jellal pergi dari Tokyo sekarang rasanya sepi amat kayak kuburan. Ow ea aku belum memperkenalkan diri kan? Aku Zeref, orang paling keren di sekitar sini, udahlah aku gak mau kebanyakan narsis kayak Jellal takutnya malah kemakan omongan sendiri. Emm, kayaknya dari tadi ngomongin Jellal melulu ea? Wajar lah, Jellal tu shobat poreper aku, aku satu kelas ma dia, sekolah di sekolah yang sama Heaven Gakuen. Duh, sekarang dengan malas aku berjalan memasuki sekolahku.

"Zeref-sama,"

aku dengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari belakang, ah ea itu salah satu teman se geng aku, tapi tetap aja, tanpa Jellal aku galau... Oke sudah berlebay-lebaynya.

"Iya, Willy ada apa?"

"Di cari kepala sekolah tu, sepi ea? tanpa Jellal-sama?"

"Ya, itu pasti, akh jangan ngomongin, Jellal jadi tambah galau aja ni," aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Willy dan pergi ke ruang Kepsek, kira-kira ada apa dia mamanggilku?

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ada apa ea, pak?"

"Duduklah dulu ini serius,"

"Baik, sense,"

"Zeref, kamu tau kan kalau, Jellal sudah pindah?"

"Lalu?"

"Kamukan wakil ketua Osis, wakil, Jellal."

"Terus?"

"Gini kamu taukan program tukar pelajar yang akan di adakan bulan ini?"

"Iya, saya tau, kalau tak salah selama 2 minggu akan ada murid dari sekolah ini yang di kirim ke Crime Society Academy, untuk tukar siswa, begitupun dari sana,"

"Justu itu masalahnya, sebenarnya harusnya, Jellal yang mengikuti program itu, tapi dia malah pindah,"

"Terus apa hubunganya sama saya pak?"

"Kamu yang harus menggantikan, Jellal dalam program itu!"

"Tapi.. Tapi pak.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ini perintah!"

"Sekolah itu kan di M.."

"Sudah-sudah pokoknya kamu harus ikut!"

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, nyebelin. Musti ke tempat itu lagi... Aku bisa galau total kalau ke sana, aduh semuanya gelap, tauk ah gelap, lagian nyuruhnya buru2 jadi sekarang aku di suruh langsung berangkat ==" aduh sebelnya, kalau gak salah Jellal juga pindah kesana, waduh aku jadi gak galau kalau ada Jellal di sampingku. Eh, jangan nuduh yang engak2 kami bukan pasangan Seme Uke, kayak di komik-komik punya UItear yang selalu di bangga-banggain di update terus di fb kalau lagi baca, ah sarap tu anak fujoshi tinggkat akut, untung ane cuma kenal dia di Dumay kalau sampai ketemu di Duta mati sudah. Terutama kalau ngomogin Shou-Ai atau apa lah itu yang, ih ngebayangin aja gak pernah. Tapi yang bikin ane sebel selain dia di Dumay ada juga yang pinter bikin fic, nyebelin yang benar saja doi jadiin ane ama Jellal yang jadi tokoh utama, ukh.. Namanya Lucy.

Ah sudahlah, gak penting juga ngomongin Fujoshi ama hal-hal Yaoi, mending ane buka fb sambil perjalanan menuju TKP. Untung Ortu aku lagi di luar negri semua jadi bebas kemanapun, toh di sama aku juga punya Vila, gak mau nerima Kos yang di sediain sekolah, secara Zeref gitu orang paling tajir di sekolah, ha ha.. Aku gak sombong lo... Gak cuma ganteng, keren, kaya pula sempurna banget dah, ah tunggu aku gak mau terlalu narsis kayak Jellal walau ini kenyataan. Oke sambil ngeliat beberapa status yang membosankan, liat notif, emm ada yang tag foto ane liat ah. Eh tunggu gambar apa ini? Yang Update Lucy, buset.. I.. Ini... Je.. Jellal lagi.. Eh? Ama Mystogan... Aduh, aku gak bisa jelasin lewat kata-kata, oke langsung liat komentar dulu aja.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foto

Kayaknya ini orang di foto adalah teman kita Jellal, gak mungkin Seigrain doi kan sekolah di sebrang ha ha gak nyangka baru pertama ngeliat dia, langsung udah dapat gambar yang So Sweet ama Mystogan pula, haha.. Free Tag.. Langsung Tag ke semuanya gan.. -bersama Lucy Manis dan 32 teman lainya

5 menit yang lalu melalui HP Symbian

13 Komentar Suka

UItear Sayang Bunda dan 19 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Lihat Komentar Sebelumnya

Gray Es Mania:

Apa ini? O.o?

UItear Sayang Bunda:

Duh So Sweet, dapat dari mana?

Seigrain Keren: O.O? Gak salah liat? O.o? #sakit mata

Lucy Manis: Sumpah ini asli tanpa rekayasa ane jepret Life dari TKP.. JellalxMystogan... Duh kasian Zeref di hianati, wkakaka patut di buat fic 'Kisah Cinta Segitiga Berdarah' ZerefxJellalxMystogan, xixixi

Natsu Dragon Slayer: Kok aku tadi gak tau ada kejadian ini?

Rogue Naga Sabetooth: Apa? Gak nyangka,

Wendy Gadis Langit: Je.. Jellal-nii? #pingsan

Zeref Anak Baik: Kok aku di bawa-bawa, ah musti ane laporin Jellal

Mystogan Orang Nyasar: WOY! YANG UPLOD NI FOTO BAKAL GUE BUNUH AMPE GAK BERSISA! OI INI SALAH PAHAM!

Lucy Manis: Orangnya datang, #kabur

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Akupun ngeliat jam, eh? Jam 10.10, harusnya masih jam istirahat, mending telepon, Jellal.

Tut Tut Tut

Oi kok gak di angkat-agkat seh? Bikin Bete

Tut Tut Tut Tut

'Hosh.. Hosh... Maaf, Zeref-sama.. Hosh.. Hosh'

"Kamu kenapa seh? Kayak habis di kejar, Setan aja?"

'Emang, aku habis di kejar, Setan... Hosh.. Sekarang lagi sembunyi biar gak ke tangkep.. Hosh.. Aduh capek banget..'

"Kok bisa?"

'Ceritanya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, jadi ada apa kok meneleponku?'

"Kamu utang banyak penjelasan sama aku, pertama kamu buka fb kamu, ada Foto Ente lagi ciuman ama Mystogan, ke dua soal tukar pe.."

'What? Foto? Apa? Gak salah denger?'

"Gak salah, foto ente tertangkap basah, ama Lucy,"

"Buset.. Itukan cuma salah paham, aku tadi emang sempet ketemu dia di kelas baruku,"

"Ke dua, ente musti jemput ane di Bandara,"

'Anekan Sekolah!'

"Gak mau tau,"

'Sekarang?'

"Gak lah, 2 jam lagi, ane baru mau take off,"

"Jadi ngapain ke sini? Kangen sama aku?"

"Kagak lah, TUKAR PELAJAR OI..."

'Ampun..'

"Kamu kenapa?"

'Setannya ada di dep.. Prak..'

"Hallo? Jellal?"

Tut Tut Tut

Aduh, kok di matiin seh, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu, tiba-tiba perasaanku gak enak. Poor Jellal, dasar tukang bikin masalah, =="

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Huft, perjalanan naik pesawat pasti lama, tadi sih kata pihak sekolah mau di antar sama guru naek kreta, tapi ogah ah, ane mana betah naek kreta lama buanget, yah mumpung Pesawat Pribadi keluarga ane lagi ngangur, lumayan lah, enak kalau naek pesawat sendiri biar langsung Wuss, tapi aku gak nyetir sendiri ea, kapan-kapan mau juga nyetir pesawat sendiri, pasti mantap ajak Jellal juga...

"Zeref-sama, apa ada yang anda butuhkan?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini,"

"Baik," kata Pelayan PRIBADI ane langsung pergi, wajar lah ane kan anak orang tajir se Jepang.. Ha ha... Oke ane gak jadi Sombong, tapi HP di matiin gak boleh mainan HP, Bosen... Mending tidur

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Gak bisa tidur _ Main Game aja ah, tapi di mana ane tahoh Game ane, duh duh.

Ane pun langsung membedah koper ane.

Prak

Ada sesuatu terjatuh, foto.. Untung gak pecah, aku pun langsung mengambilnya.

Deg

"Mavis..."

Jadi galau ni liat ni foto, dia kan temen baik aku sejak kecil, tapi setelah naek kelas 2 SMP dia.. Akh.. Gelap banget.. Makin galau ni... Makanya ane pindah ke Tokyo biar gak inget-inget lagi sama dia, tapi sekarang musti kembali ke tempat itu... Perlahan memory bersamanya kembali berputar... Udah ah gak mau mikirin dia.. _

Mavis... Cinta pertamaku..

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

To Be Contineu..

Chapter~04

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Aduh, chapter kali ini gak da Jellalnya, gak da humornya. T.T

Sebenernya tokoh utamanya Jellal n Zeref tapi gak ane cantumin Zerefnya tar bisa di kira fic Yaoi, kacau XD kan ada romance nya, XD padahal kan ni fic spesial bua

Gimana nasip Zeref berikutnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jellal kira-kira di apa-apain gak ea ma Erza? XD Tunggu Next Chapter... Dukung saya dengan REVIEW! Thanks buat yg udah review,


	4. Chapter 4 dan 5

**Fairy Tail Gakuen**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

**This Story is mine**

**Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Ntah**

**Peringatan: OOC BUANGET, GAJE, ANEH, GAK PAKE B. Baku, EYD Gak bener, Typo berhamburan, dll Angap kayak OVA 2, Tapi beda XD**

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter~04**

**"Pertemuan Takdir"**

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jellal POV

Tet Tet Tet

Fyuh ahirnya bel.

"Awas aja, ente! Ane bakal bikin perhitungan!" kata Erza langsung pergi menuju kelas.

"Siapa takut ha? Ayo kalau mau tanding satu lawan satu?"

"Jadi masih ngajakin ribut?" Erza pun sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Ah bener kenapa ane musti takut? Secara Jellal gitulo Juara Karate Nasional, yang ganteng bin awesome, ane heran kenapa cewek aneh ini gak langsung klepek-klepek aja ma ane? Kalau gitu gak usah ribut ea gak? Udah beruntung ane cium, kata temen ane di FB yang namanya Rogue kalau ketemu cewek songong langsung cium aja pasti kelar. Ane gak tau ea tu anak dapet kata-kata nista dari mana?

Karena dari teman-teman di Dumay menurutku dia yang paling waras, mungkin udah kesambet Sting temennya itu kali, udah sampai di mana tadi?

"JELLAL FERNANDES!" Kata seseorang dari belakang, ah padahal baru aja mau ngeluarin jurus jitu buat nangkis serangan Erza.

"Se.. Sense.. Ano.. Ada apa ea?" langsung pasang tampang tanpa dosa aja,

"Bikin ulah lagi ea? ERZA SCARLET! Kembali ke kelas, biar anak songong ini saya yang urus."

"Hai, sense." Ah penghianat masak ane di tinggal sendiri?

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aduh, badan ane makin pegel aja sekarang suruh ngeberesin gudang? Apes-apes baru hari pertama udah dapat tugas berat, fyuh, dengan lesu ane mulai membuka gudang. Ah mendadak perasaan ane gak enak dah.

JDUAKK

Aduh kaki ane, karena di sini gelap ane nabrak sesuatu yang entah apa itu lalu jatuh ke kaki aku. Ah gila ternyata ni bola besi, pantes sakit banget ni kaki. Aduh mana seh tombol lampunya? Ane terus mengeremengi dinding dengan hati-hati biar gak kena apes lagi.

Prak

Aduh sekarang ane malah nabrak meja, siapa seh orang nista yang naroh meja di sini? =="

Oke sumpah di sini gelap terutama tadi pintu keluarnya udah di tutup. Gak da jendela, cuma ada fentilasi kecil yang ane liat di tembok sebelah sana. Ah, kenapa gak kepikiran dari tadi? Mending pake Hp aja buat nyinari. Ah, itu dia tombol lampunya.

Klik

Loh? Kok gak nyala lampunya?

Ane teken lagi,

Klik

Ukh, gak nyala juga,

"Bukan pakai tombol itu tapi pakai tombol disebelahnya."

"Bener juga ea," kataku lalu memencet tombol di sebelahnya.

Klik

Nyala dah, tunggu? Tadi siapa yang ngomong? Ane kan sendirian di sini? Oke perlahan ane menoleh.

"Hallo.."

"HA.. HANTU! TOLONG.." ane pun langsung lari menuju pintu setelah melihat sesosok perempuan dengan rambut panjang melayang-layang.

"Kamu bisa melihatku?" katanya sambil tersenyum yang tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arahku membuat ku merinding dan terpojok di tembok.

"Ampun Mbah Hantu.. Jangan Bunuh ane, ane masih mau hidup, ane nanti musti jemput temen di bandara Mbah Hantu.. Nanti kalau gak di jemput temen ane bisa galau Mbah Hantu... Kalau temen ane galau jadinya dia malah Risau Mbah.. Ampun Mbah, Jellal anak baek..."

"Ane kagak bakal bunuh ente! Mbah, Mbah sejak kapan ane nikah ama Simbah ente ha? N lagian daku masih muda gini di bilang simbah..." doi malah pundung di pojokan, ampe mau nangis, duh jadi kasian.

"Jadi? Kamu hantu dari mana kok bisa di sini?" kata ane yang udah gak takut kayaknya ni hantu gak bakal bunuh ane.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Aku masih hidup.." permahal dia menghadap ke arah ku, aku sudah bisa melihat dia dengan jelas, rambut kuning nya yang panjang, dan ada semacam kayak sayap yang ada di rambutnya, rasanya ane pernah liat tapi di mana ea?

"Jadi kamu bukan hantu? Tapi kok melayang melayang?"

"Aku ini Roh... 3 tahun lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan.. Dan membuatku koma.. Baru beberapa bulan belakangan Rohku gentayangan.."

"Jadi situ arwah penasaran.."

"Bukan, ane masih bisa hidup lagi... Jasat ku masih ada di sebuah rumah sakit, menurut suara gaib yang ku dengar saat roh aku sadar aku bisa kembali ke jasatku bila ada orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus mau menciumku,"

"Kayak cerita cinderella aja yang nunggu pangeran menciumnya biar bangun dari tidur panjanganya.."

"Bukan cerita cinderella tauk! Cerita Putri Salju!"

"Gak bisa, cerita putri salju kan ada kurcacinya lagian Putri Saljukan keselek Apel makanya tepar."

"Ya sudahlah terserah ente aja, back to topik.. Selama setahun belakangan aku mencari orang yang mencintaiku itu tapi, gak da orang yang bisa melihatku.. Cuma kamu yang bisa melihatku... Padahal orang yang menemukan jasad ku juga tak bisa melihatku padahal dia orang baik."

"Udah ah, ane gak mau ikutan ane cuma mau ngeberesin gudang, udah cukup ke sialan hari ini, ndorong mobil Seigrain pagi ini, terus ketemu si Baka Mystogan terus tragedi jatuh hingga ngejatohin Image ane.."

"Yang bener aja tu poto jejadian di uplod di fb, ane kena hukum guru pula, ==" terus ane ketemu cewek sableng mana ane mau di bunuh ama dia padahal ane kan cuma nyium dia harusnya dia bersukur ane cium." lanjutku.

"Kok malah ente yang curhat?"

"Diem, belum sampe situ aja tauk, situ, ane capek di kejar sama dia saat sampe di pagar belakang ane mau manjat tapi malah jatoh nimpa dia dan.."

"STOP! Aku gak mau denger pokoknya situ musti bantu aku!"

"Bantu gimana? Suruh ane cium ente maksutnya? Ciuman ane udah habis hari ini =="

"Ih, bukan gitu! Ane juga ogah di cium cowok sableng kayak ente, =="

"Kalu gitu sana pergi jaoh-jaoh dari ane."

"Ayolah.. Bantu ane, Jellal?"

"Dari mana situ tau nama ane?"

"Tadi situ yang teriak 'Jellal anak baek' jadi ane tau lah,"

"Ane gak mau bantu!" ane langsung pergi ninggalin dia, ane mau ngeberesin gudang.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Udah hampir 2 jam ane ngeberesin gudang, aduh capeknya ni gudang berantakan buanget! Yang lebih sial tu Roh masih ngikutin ane.

"Apaan seh? Kok dari tadi ngikutin?"

"Aku gak kan pergi sebelum kamu membantuku!"

"Iya iya! Jadi sekarang apa yang musti ane bantu?"

"Carikan seseorang yang cinta sama aku, kalau gak mau bantu, ane bakal menghantui ente seumur hidup!"

"Iya iya dah! Jadi situ siapa?"

"Aku, Mavis Varmilion..."

"Kayaknya ane pernah denger nama Mavis, tapi di mana ea? Ukh sudahlah Jadi yang mau di cari siapa?"

"Dia, sahabat aku dan cinta pertamaku, aku sudah mencarinya tapi dia tak ada.."

Tit Tit Tit Tit

Hp ane berisik banget.

"Bentar ane angkat telepol."

Ah dari Zeref-sama.

"Hallo, Jellal ganteng di sini? Ada apa ni gan?"

'Cepet jemput ane! Ente gak liat ini jam berapa?'

"Aduh, ente gak tau apa kalau ane lagi di hukum?"

'Gak tau lah, la ente gak kasih tau, jadi gimana ceritanya?'

"Pokoknya ane Sial banget hari ini."

'Pokoknya cepet jemput!'

'Iya, iya den!'

Karena kerjaan udah beres mending ane laporan dulu ke kantor guru buat ijin pergi.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Fyuh, untung aja gurunya ngebolehin ane pergi tapi yang bikin ane ilfil ni Roh masih ngikutin ane dari tadi. Ane udah berusaha cuekin dari tadi takutnya kalau ane ajak ngomong ane di tuduh orang gila.

"Please! Mavis-san.. Kamu tunggu di sekolah aja! Jangan ikuti aku sekarang! Nanti ane balik ke Sekolah kok, toh nanti jam pulang sekolah ane musti jemput teman ane yang satunya di sekolah sebrang, duh ane udah kayak supir aja."

"Tapi.."

"Ssstt.. Kalau gak mau ane gak bakal mau bantu n cuekin ente seumur hidup!"

"Iya iya."

"Itu ada Taxi, ane mau pergi, bye.."

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

"Tunggu di sini dulu ya, pak! Saya mau cari teman saya dulu."

"Baik."

Oke sekarang saatnya cari Zeref-sama. Aduh doi ke sini pake pesawat pribadinya pasti, jadi ngiri, pesawat peribadi Keluarga ane kan lagi di bengkel. =="

Sudahlah, mending cari dia aja.

"OI! JELLAL!"

Kayak ada suara? Ane langsung menoleh.

"ZEREF-SAMA!" Ane segera lari ke arah doi. Dengan adegan Show Motion.. Tunggu? Ini bukan fic Yaoi, =="

Prak

Kami pun langsung tos dengan tanggan kayak orang mau mukul, tau kan?

"Gue kangen sama ente, Sob."

"Iya, Sob. Ane juga kangen sama ente. Rasanya kayak 2 abat gak ketemu."

"Ih, ente lebay banget sih, Jel! Tapi emang iya sih."

"Ente tau gak? Kalau hari ini ane ketemu Hantu!"

"Waduh, kayaknya hari-hari ente penuh dengan hal menarik. Wkakaka" katanya sambil ngetawain.

"Jangan ketawa!" kataku sambil jitak doi, yah paling gak da orang yang berani kayak gitu ke doi kecuali ane, ha ha

"Ampun, Jellal-sama.. Ha ha"

"Jangan ngece ane dah!"

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

To Be Contineu.. ~Chapter 05~

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter~05

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jellal POV

"Jadi ente mau nginep rumah ane sementara?" kataku.

"Ya iya lah."

"Tinggal serumah gitu?"

"Iya lah, masa ya iya dong, =="

"Satu kamar gitu?"

"Kayak gitu juga gak papa kan?"

"GAK BISA!"

"Kenapa seh, ente pelit amat ma Shobat sendiri, jahatnya, teganya kao kepadaku.."

"Ayolah, Zeref-sama.. Ente ngertikan soal gosip gak enak? Nanti bisa-bisa kalau temen sekolah ane tau ane bisa di CAP MAHO TULEN! Inget gak kejadian foto gaje di FB?"

"Terus apa hubunganya sama nginep di rumah ente?"

"Ente tau kan? Kalau para fujoshi di luar sana pada radak-radak semua, kalau ketangkap basah bisa jadi fic yaoi rate M! Rate M oi! Kahayan mereka kan berlebihan banget, =="

"Emang kita ngelakuin apaan? Sampai ketangkep basah? =="

"Kita emang gak ngelakuin apa-apa tapi khayalan mereka yang kelewatan, ente inget kan fic nista di fb itu? Yang gak banget itu? Itu mending rate T! Kalau ketauan kita tinggal serumah bisa jadi Rate M!=="

"Terus ane tinggal di mana? Terlalu menyedihkan kalau musti ke rumahku yang ada di sini."

"Nginep di rumah, Seigrain aja? Kebeneran doi sekolah di Crime Society Gakuen."

"Ke rumah kembaran ente? Nanti bisa jadi kisah cinta segitiga..."

"Jangan-jangan ente Maho?" ane langsung jaga jarak mepet pintu taxi.

Prak

Ane langsung di lempar kamus bahasa inggris tebel, duh sakit amat ni kepala.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fyuh, setelah ngurus ini dan itu ahirnya kelar, nganter Zeref ke rumah Seig, nganterin Seig pulang, terus ngebiarin tu hantu di rumah ane, yah mau jalan-jalan sendiri keliling Mognolia, setelah kena apes di mana-mana. Ane denger-denger ada festival gitu di sekitar sini. Ya, sekarang ane lagi di tengah kota, mungkin asik kaliknya kalau ke festival ama cewek, ane juga heran kenapa cowok se ganten n se keren ane masih jomblo? Apa karena ane banyak nolak cewek? Ah, habisnya gak da yang memenuhi kriteria ane =="

Krek

Aduh, ane nginjek kaleng, orang sial mana seh yang buang kayak gini sembarangan? Dengan keselnya ane tendang tu kaleng Nista ke ujung langit.

Prak

Mati gue, tu kaleng nista kena orang, =w=

"Woy Loe!" tu orang noleh, kayaknya gak asing.

"DASAR TUKANG BIKIN MASALAH! JELLAL NO BAKA!"

Erza cuy, apes, pakai jurus kaki seribu.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JDUAK

Karena gak liat jalan ane nabak orang, aduh apes lagi.

"Jalan pakai mata dong, Mas!" kata tu orang.

"Mas-mas? Emang ane Kang Mas ente?" kayaknya gak asing ama ni orang?

"Situ yang nabrak kok malah marahin ane?"

"Loh? Rogue? Kenapa ente bisa terdampar di mari? Bukanya ente harusnya ada di Kota Sebrang?"

"Ente sendiri kenapa terdampar di mari?"

"Ane di kejar setan. Ceritanya panjang, yuk sambil jalan aja ceritanya."

"Oke,"

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jadi ente beneran cium tu cewek, Lal? Wkakakaka"

"Ini juga gara-gara saran nista ente, tauk!"

"Enak aja, ane juga cuma kata Sting, ente sih gampang aja kena tipu."

"Huh, mana tu Si Sting? Kayaknya kalian itu Soulmate, Sehati sejiwa, setiap ada ente pasti ada dia."

"Enak aja, ane kagak maho-mahoan kayak ente ama Mystogan ea, wkakaka"

"Udahlah, mana Sting?"

"Gak tau ea, Si Playboy satu itu katanya mau ngodain cewek-cewek, entah di dataran mana sekarang."

"Btw kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Tugas Sekolah, ane ama Sting suruh ikut tukar tambah pelajar di sekitar sini."

"Kayak barang dagangan aja tukar tambah."

"Kalau ente?"

"Ane kan pind.."

"Tunggu-tunggu itu Sting?" kata Rogue sambil nunjuk seseorang berambut kuning.

"Kayaknya iya, lagi ama siapa tu? Pakai rangkul-rangkulan segala? Pacar Sting kah?"

"Setau ane, Sting itu Jomblo."

Perlahan ane ma Rogue mulai mendekati sosok itu. Dia menoleh, tunggu yang cewek? Lucy? Lucy yang itu?

"Tunggu, jangan kesana kita amati dulu dari sini."

langsung ane ngumpet di balik semak-semak ngeliatin Sting n Lucy yang sekarang lagi duduk di bangku taman.

"Eh? Bukanya, Lucy tu pacar, Natsu ya Lal?"

"Mungkin? Jepret Jepret.. Lumayan pembalasan buat Lucy tadi pagi."

End Jellal POV

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Sting dan Lucy terlihat akrap, Sting merangkul Lucy nya, sambil makan Es Loly kesukaanya. Ya, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di Duta, sebelumnya di Dumay mereka memang akrab.

"Aslinya lebih cantik dari di poto profil," kata Sting lalu mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di taman. Sekarang Sting menatap Lucy lekat-lekat membuat Lucy agak malu.

"Gombalan macam apa itu, Sting-kun? Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu." kata Lucy.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan kok, Lucy." sekarang Sting mulai membelai rambut pirang Lucy, membuat jantung Lucy makin bertambah kencang berdenyut. "Rambut pirang yang indah." lanjutnya.

'Gimana ni? Aduh otak ane udah gak bener ni, entah kenapa ngeliat Sting dari dekat, keliatan makin ganteng aja,' batin Lucy.

"Bukanya rambutmu juga sama?"

"Benarkah? Mungkin."

Hening sesaat. Jujur sebenarnya Sting memang ada rasa sama Lucy tapi dia radak gengsi bilangnya, secara Lucy kan cewek orang.

"Apa kamu suka Es Krim Lucy?"

"Suka, biasanya Gray si tukang Es itu selalu bawa Es kesekolah."

"Gray ea? Jadi kamu menyukainya?"

"I.. Itu tak mungkinkan?"

"Lucy... Sebenarnya aku.."

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oke abaikan dulu mereka sekarang kita lihat posisi Jellal dan Rogue.

"Aduh, semut sialan." umpat Jellal karena di gigit semut.

"Aw, ane juga di gigit nyamuk ni."

"Sutt jangan brisik tar ketauan, liat ane bakal dapat gambar yang fenomenal buat di uplod." kata Jellal

"Nanti bakal terjadi perang dunia, Ngerebutin Lucy."

"Idih, kenapa pada suka cewek model macam dia ea? Dia mah bukan tipeku."

"Ane tau, Lal! Kalau tipe kamu tu yang kayak Mystogan." kata Rogue sambil tertawa.

"Diem loe! Jangan ketawa! Liat tu dan perhatikan dengan seksama, Sting mau ngapain Lucy tu? Makin Hot aja,"

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sore yang tenang di taman Mognolia, matahari perlahan mulai terbenam tergantikan dengan bintang. Sting masih menatap Lucy, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luce..." katanya pelan, membuat Lucy makin dag dig dug,

'Gimana ni? Sumpah jantung ane mau copot, kalau sampai copot beneran saking deketnya wajah Sting _'

"Tapi..."

"Putuskan lah saja, Dia? Dan jadilah pacarku, Luce?" kata Sting makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Lucy pun menutup matanya. Ciuman lembut dari Sting, XD

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lal! Di Zoom! Di perbesar sebesar mungkin biar makin jelas." kata Rogue, kayaknya ni anak udah ketularan Jellal.

"Iya, ini udah ane, Zoom! Ente juga bawa kameranya yang bener jangan miring-miring! Nanti hasil rekamanya jelek."

"Iya, ni ane benerin, habisnya gak PW ni di sini, tu tu adegan, Hot cepet di jepret, Di ZOOM yang paling gede."

Iya, jangan brisik ane mau konsentrasi ni! Ente juga, jangan sampai lupa DI ZOOM biar makin mantap, nanti di uplod di fb." kata Jellal penuh antusias. Dasar, keren-keren kok penguntip?

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di Rumah Seigrain, tepatnya di kamar Seig.

"Jellal kemana seh? Dari tadi di tlepon gak nyaut?" kata Zeref sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas di kamar.

"Loe, brisik amat seh? Gak tau apa? Ane lagi asik nonton, Anime." kata Seig yang lagi duduk di tempat tidur sambil mainin Laptop.

"Nonton Anime apaan seh? Sampai segitunya? Pasti anime 'anu' ya kan?"

"Enak aja, ente tu yang downloatannya anime 'anu' lagian kalau nonton anime 'anu' enakan malam." kata Seig. Zeref pun mendekat ke arah Seig penasaran ama apa yang di tonton.

"Ow, lagi nonton S.A.O Episode 5? Ada, Asuna nya, dia emang kawaii, ane udah nonton tadi siang. Mending buka fb." Zeref pun ngambil Laptop nya dan buka fb, saat liat 1 notif membuatnya tertarik.

-Jellal Ganteng menandai foto tentang anda 1 menit yang lalu

"Wih, tag apaa ea? Ane buka ah,"

Zeref radak terkejut,

"Seig, sini, ni di fb ada tag foto keren dari Jellal," kata Zeref.

"Mana-mana? Ane juga mau liat, kebetulan, S.A.O nya udah selesai."

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foto

Ha ha, ketangkap basah dah, Nona Lucy sama Tuan Sting, Di ambil life dari TKP, By Jellal Ganteng & Rogue The Shadow bersama- Sting Cakep, Lucy Manis, dan 58 teman lainnya

1 menit yang lalu life dari TKP

Komentar Suka

Juvia sayang Gray dan 42 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

Juvia sayang Gray: Beneran ni? O.o?

Lyon Es Mania: Are you sure?

Mystogan Nyasar: Ternyata doyan selingkuh juga,

Gray Es Mania: Wa, ane summon Natsu Salamander Ayo ngamuk, wkakaka

Natsu Salamander: ENTE PASTI FITNAH!

Rogue The Shadow: Suer, ane ama Jellal lagi di TKP, Jellal lagi mau uplod videonya.

Zeref anak baik: wkakaka jadi ente lagi dimana, Jel?

Mirajane bukan Iblis: Tak ku sangka,

Loke gak Playboy: Lu... Lucy...

Natsu Salamander: ANE YAKIN INI REKAYASA JELLAL AJA!

Jellal Ganteng: Ke TKP aja lok gak percaya, di taman Mognolia suer! Ini Life

Seigrain Keren: Wew, ane ke TKP, Tungguin ane mau liat perang,

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trit Trit Trit

HP Lucy tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuatnya menghentikan kegiatanya tadi. Namun saat Lucy mau mengangkat tlefonnya, Sting mengambuh HP Lucy dan mematikannya.

"Putuskan saja dia, Luce?" kata Sting lagi.

"A.. Aku tak tahu, Sting-kun..."

"Mungkin, memang aku terlalu memaksakan diri, sudahlah, Luce.. Lupakan perkataanku tadi, kurasa aku akan segera pergi." Sting mulai berdiri, Es Lolynya juga sudah habis. Lucy masih diam. Sting rupanya sekarang cari tong sampah saudara-saudara, mau membuang tusuk esnya. Lucy tetap diam.

"Payah, gak da tong sampah di sekitar sini, mungkin aku buang di semak-semak daerah sana."

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kembali ke keadaan Jellal dan Rogue, dengan antusias mereka merekam adegan itu, bah di cerita film-film romance yang berahir sedih. Mereka jadi terharu menyaksikanya, sunguh Lebay banget saudara-saudara.

"Duh, jadi gak tega liat endingnya, Sting pergi..." kata Jellal yang masih mainan hp tentunya lagi fban nangapi komen yang banjir gara-gara foto StingxLucy.

"Oi, Lal! Liat! Sting kesini!"

"Waduh, gaswat ni, kalau ke tauan." mereka sudah panik, karena Sting sudah setengah meter dari mereka.

"Semak-semak yang aneh, kok gerak-gerak?" kata Sting. Hari memang semakin larut karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.00. Untunglah Kamera Jellal n Rogue plus-plus, bisa merekam dalam gelap. Maklum di sana cuma ada 2 buah lampu, satu di dekat kursi, satunya di samping semak-semak. Sting yang merasa aneh ama tu semak-semak berniat memeriksanya,

'Barangkali ada setannya, lumayan bisa di poto buat ane pamerin ke temen-temen.' pikir Sting, maklum mahluk yang satu ini emang paling demen yang begituan, ngoleksi hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

"Tunggu, Sting..." teriak Lucy dari kejauhan berniat menuju ke arah Sting, membuat Sting menoleh dan membuat Jellal dan Rogue lega.

"Fyuh, syukurlah." kata Jellal tiba-tiba. Membuat Sting kembali menoleh ke semak-semak.

"Kayak denger suara," kembali muncul rasa penasarannya.

Ctar Klap Duar

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada kembang api nan indah di langit. Di dekat sana memang ada fertival kembang api. Lucy memeluk Sting dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi..." kata Lucy.

"..." Sting masih diam, kayaknya masih fokus sama 'sesuatu' yang ada di semak-semak.

"OI, STING!" Lucy udah ngamuk gak jadi nangis ngeliat Sting ngeliatin semak-semak udah kayak harimau mau nerkam mangsanya aja.

"Ow ea? Sampai di mana tadi? Maklum ane curiga ama tu semak-semak, he he" kata Sting

Krik Krik Krik

Tiba-tiba hening cuma ada suara jangkrik entah tu tadi kembang apinya ilang kemana.

"Maafkan aku, Luce.. Jadi mari ke festival bersamaku? Setelah itu putuskan saja, Natsu-san dan jadi Pacarku? Kamu ke sini untuk bilang iya kan?" kata Sting dengan PD nya.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Contineu ~Next Chapter 06~

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lama gak update? Sengaja agak panjang? Ada yg Kangen? XD Makin Ancur n Aneh? He he ini sekalian 2 chapter, sebenernya mau update sejak lama tapi karena ane komputernya error baru bisa sekarang, n banyak masalah ahir-ahir ini bikin ane stres tinggkat dewa #curco

Oke thanks atas semua review, jangan lupa Review? Buat sailen reader di Share ja dah cukup XD

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail Gakuen**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

**This Story is mine**

**Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Ntah**

**Peringatan: OOC BUANGET, GAJE, ANEH, GAK PAKE B. Baku, EYD Gak bener, Typo berhamburan, AU, Yah kayak di OVA 2 Tapi beda jauh XD, INGET! GAK USAH ANGAP PERBEDAAN GUILD,**

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter~06**

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Normal POV

Tanpa sempat menjawab Lucy sudah di tarik Sting menuju Festival Kembang api. Membuat Jellal dan Rogue merasa lega.

"Tanggung ni, ikuti sampai ahir." kata Jellal berapi-api.

"Kayaknya berbahaya." kata Rogue terdengan biasa aja.

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi, Natsu datang! Pengen liat nasip, Sting n Lucy selanjutnya."

"Wah, kasian, Sting kalau di apa-apain, Natsu."

"Udahlah, buruan pergi dari tempat ini, udah gatal-gatal ni," kata Jellal.

"Iya-iya, ane juga udah kagak betah di sini."

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Di suatu tempat, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah tua sedang marah-marah gak jelas sambil nendang tong sampah di dekatnya.

"Kurang Asem, tu si Jellal, ane udah muter-muter kagak ketemu juga." rupanya Saudara-saudara, Erza kehilangan jejak Jellal saat pengejaran, maklumlah di fastival kan ramai.

"Terus kemana ea, Lucy? Dari tadi juga gak ngeliat dia setelah terpisah di tengah festival." Dengan kesal dia pun kembali berjalan di antara padatnya pengunjung. Namun dia malah berhenti di suatu sejenis mobil tapi buat berjualan, rupanya itu tempat penjualan Cake.

"Permisi, saya pesan Cake stroberry 2, dan kopi 1." kata Erza memesan, ya tempat itu jadi semacam cafe.

"Baik, nona." kata sang penjual. Erza pun memutuskan duduk di suatu kursi sambil menunggu. Tak beberapa lama ada pelayan yang mengantarkannya, membuat Erza kaget.

"Loh? Gray?"

"Erza?"

"Ngapain di sini?"

"Kerja part time, yah buat nambah uang jajan, buat beli Light Novel S.A.O, udah kebelet pengen baca, tapi duit ane gak cukup buat beli total 10 jilid." kata Gray setelah meletakan pesanan Erza dan sekarang duduk di kursi dekat Erza.

"Aku, heran? Kenapa kalian begitu tergila-gila sama, S.A.O? Gak Lucy, gak Natsu, gak Mira, pada ketagian S.A.O semua."

"Ayolah, S.A.O itu keren banget, anime Summer paling tren."

"Tapi aku lebih suka Arcana Farmiglia."

"Itu juga keren sih. Btw, ente sendirian aja? Tapi kok pesen 2 cake?"

"Tadi kesini sama, Lucy, tapi gak tau Lucynya kemana. Cakenya buat aku aja."

"Nanti gemuk lo? Eh? Jadi, Lucy beneran ada di sekitar sini? Waduh, ane juga mau liat perang."

"Perang?"

"Iya, jadi kamu gak tau ea? Gak di Tag Foto ama, Jellal di fb?"

"Jellal? Mana dia anaknya? Lagian ane gak berteman sama dia di fb. Ogah dah."

"Ih, gitu banget, nanti jadi suka, Lo!" kata Gray sambil mengoda Erza.

"Jadi foto apa seh?" Erza jadi penasaran.

"Lucy sekarang lagi mesra-mesraan sama, Sting! Ni liat, Jellal lagi laporan langsung di TKP, ni poto terbarunya." kata Gray sambil menunjukan foto di hpnya.

"What?"

"Kalau di liat lebih jelas kayaknya sekarang ada di dekat penyalaan kembang api?"

Erza sekarang berdiri.

"Gray, bungkus Cakenya, langsung ke TKP, ane mau bikin perhitungan ama, Jellal. Ternyata ada di dataran sana tu anak."

"Emang ente ada apa ama, Jellal? Jangan-jangan... Ah, tapi Jellal kan Maho,"

"Ini urusan cuma antara, ane ama Jellal." kata Erza sambil memukul meja.

"I... Iya.." kata Gray jadi gemetar.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di tempat lain, Natsu yang sedang ada di toko buku terlihat marah sampai ber api-api ngeliat foto yang di tag Jellal. Mulanya dia ke toko buku mau beli hadiah buat Lucy.

"Kurang Asem ni, Jellal, menfitnah, Lucy," kata Natsu.

"Ukh, padahal tadi mau update status kalau ane nemu Light Novel S.A.O." Natsu pun memutuskan membeli 3 jilid Novel S.A.O dan lansung pergi dengan etmosi. Untunglah, tempat Natsu berada cuma deket dari TKP. Namun saat keluar dari toko.

JDUAKKK

Natsu nabrak orang sampai Buku-buku yang dia bawa jatuh semua.

"Kurang Asem! Gak tau apa orang lagi Etmosi!" # kata Si Natsu sambil ngebentak orang yang di tabraknya, dan membereskan buku yang ada di tanah.

"Loh? Natsu? Ane kira ente udah sampai TKP?" Kata orang itu tak lain adalah Siegrain, dan Zeref di sampingnya. Sepintas mereka bertatapan.

"Ahirnya.. Kita bertemu.." kata Zeref sambil memandang ke arah Natsu, dengan efek show motion dan angin beserta dedaunan tiba-tiba lewat, membuat Siegrain n Natsu bingung. Sebelum Zeref melanjutkan.

"... Light Novel S.A.O!" Zeref langsung mengambil Novel Natsu yang jatuh di tanah tadi membuat semuanya Swetdroup.

"Jangan, ini punya, gue!" kata Natsu mempertahankan buku itu.

"Gak bisa! Gue yang nemu!" kata Zeref Ngotot.

"Tapi ini buku ane yang jatuh!"

terjadilah pertengkaran konyol di antara mereka, Siegrain yang juga tertarik sama bukunya mencoba memegang tu buku, alhasil dia dapat tatapan Maut dari Natsu dan Zeref, membuatnya merinding.

'Aduh, rupanya pertarungan sudah di mulai di sini, ane poto n ane update ah,' batin Siegrain.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Terlihat Lucy sedang sendirian, kayaknya Sting lagi pergi entah kemana.

SSsttt Duarr

Lagi-lagi kembang api muncul di langit, di langit sekarang ada tulisan S gambar hati di tengahnya dan L di pinggirnya. Lucy masih diam. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menutup ke dua mata Lucy dari belakang.

"Sting kah?" kata Lucy. Lalu Sting memberikan 1 buah Es Krim.

"Gimana? Kerenkan?" kata Sting.

"Malam-malam makan Es Krim? Dingin kan?" kata Lucy.

"Engak selama kamu ada di sisiku." Sting kembali merangkul Lucy dan mereka menikmati kembang apinya.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

"Lama-lama ane enek juga ngeliatin orang mesra-mesraan, apa lagi ngeliat gombalan, Sting." kata Jellal sambil pasang tampang mual.

"Kagak usah pasang tampang kayak gitu juga kalik, Lal! Jadi ngingetin tampang, Sting yang Mabuk di bus umum saat perjalanan ke kota ini, sumpah Expresinya parah banget." kata Rogue sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa gak di poto aja? Terus di uplod?"

"Gak sempet, masalahnya, ane juga lagi mabuk, =="

"Wkakakaka, pasti tampang ente juga sama na'asnya kayak, Sting, coba ane ada di sana! Kapan-kapan bertiga jalan-jalan bareng naek bus umum gimana? Kayaknya seru kan?" kata Jellal sambil tertawa. Rogue langsung jitak Jellal.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kira-kira sudah 15 menit berlalu. Ahirnya saat-saat yang di tunggu telah tiba, sebuah takdir telah di pertemukan, terlihat 3 orang berdiri di sana, dengan tampang yang tak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata, betul-betul acak-acakan dan ambruladul. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat Syok melihat kejadian itu. Hatinya di penuhi amarah tak terbatas.

"Sialan," katanya dengan tampang membara marah.

"Gue yang lebih sial! Gara-gara siapa ane yang keren bin awesome gini jadi ambruladur kek gini?" kata seseorang berambut biru di sampingnya, sambil menapap pemuda berambut pink dan hitam secara bergantian. Oh rupanya mereka adalah Siegrain, Zeref dan Natsu, habis bertarung sengit hingga LN S.A.O nya sobek sampulnya buat rebutan.

"Oke, kembali ke Topik kenapa kita ke sini?! Jadi, Natsu? Ente liat sendiri kelakuan cewek ente itu di sana?" kata Zeref makin memanas-manasi suasana.

"Coba liat dengan seksama!" kata Siegrain bikin biar tambah panas. Natsu dengan cepat berlari menuju Lucy dan Sting, namun Na'asnya dia malah nabrak sebuah semak-semak aneh yang enah kenapa ada di tengah jalan. Di balik semak-semak terlihat 2 orang cowok ganteng yang penampilannya tak kalah ambruladul ama 2 orang teman Natsu yang ada di belakang, kebetulan warna rambutnya juga sama hitam dan biru.

"Mingir kalian!" kata Natsu yang sudah kelewat Etmosi.

"Habisi dia, Natst!" dukung Jellal. Rogue cuma diem aja, menerima nasip sahabatnya yang entah mau di apain.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Oke, Natsu langsung memegang tangan Lucy dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Sting.

"Na.. Natsu.." kata Lucy kaget.

"Hallo, Natsu!" kata Sting dengan tampang tanpa dosa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ka.. Kalian!"

Natsu hendak memukul Sting namun Lucy mencegahnya dan berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ku.. Kumohon.. Ja... Jangan!" kata Lucy hampir menangis.

"Ayo, Natsu lanjutkan!" kata Jellal menyemagati.

"Sting jangan kalah!" kata Rogue.

"Habisi!" kata Siegrain, Zeref hanya menonton dengan seksama sambil makan Pop Cron, emangnya lagi nonton film? =="

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Ketegangan masih berlanjut, penonton sudah dag dig dug ingin tahu ahir dari pertarungan segit itu.

"Raja?" Sting radak binggung ngeliat keputusan Natsu untuk mengerakan Raja.

"Raja harus bergerak agar pasukanya mengikutinya." kata Natsu bergaya bah Lelouch aja.

"Kau cukup cerdik, Natsu-san, kalau begitu aku juga akan..." yak Sting mengerakkan Raja ke depan, sambil bergaya bah Schneizel. Oke karena Lucy tadi tidak setuju degan kekerasan, dia mengusulkan perlombaan catur, kebetulan tadi ada penjual papan carur lewat, Lucy langsung membelinya.

"Natsu! Ente gak cucok niru gaya, Lelouch!" kata Jellal radak gak terima gaya Lelouch di klaim Natsu, blas gak cucok =="

"Sting! Ente juga gak cucok pake gaya kayak gitu, pake acara niruin gaya kakaknya, Lelouch, kayak bukan, Sting aja." protes Rogue.

"Pertarunganya, Gaje!" usul Siegrain.

"Sunguh gak mutu!" komen Zeref.

"Kalian bisa diem gak seh?" kata Lucy dengan keras dan nada yang marah sambil memukul meja saking marahnya, alhasil papan Catur yang kebetulan kesengol jadi berantakan isinya pada jatuh.

"Oops... He he.. Gak sengaja." Lucy hanya tertawa garing karena Sting n Natsu menatapnya horror.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Di daerah lain Erza masih nyariin keberadaan, Jellal dkk.

"Gray? Mana ini tempatnya? Kok gak ketemu-ketemu?"

"Bentar ane liat fb dulu, waduh ada Tag foto terbaru ni,"

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Foto

Natsu vs Sting dalam pertandingan Catur bersama- Sting Cakep, Natsu Salamender, dan 55 orang lainnya

5 menit yang lalu langsung dari TKP

Komentar Suka

Mystogan Gak Maho dan 80 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

Mystogan Gak Maho: Weh weh, rupanya aura kegilaan Jellal membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya jadi ikutan gila,

Gajeel Udah Pinter: Wkakaka, dengan otak pas pasan pada maen Catur?

Jellal Ganteng: Mysogan, heh heh, enak aja, emang ane Kishin, pake nyebar aura kegilaan, =="

Rogue Makin Ganteng: Wkakaka Jellal itu emang gila ane jadi ketularan gila sejak ketemu dia,

Gajeel Udah Pinter: Rogue, sejak kapan nama ente ganti?

Rogue Makin Ganteng: Gajeel, sejak ane ketemu orang gila, #nunjuk Jellal

Mystogan Gak Maho: Ane mau pergi aja ah, sebelum aura kegilaan Jellal nular ke ane, hati-hati Gajeel nanti ikutan Gila,

Juvia Sayang Gray: Kayaknya Gajeel-san juga udah ketularan #nunjuk2 nama fbnya

Gray Es Mania: Kalian di mana?

Rogue Makin Ganteng: Kami lagi di Neraka, XD Minta Es dong Gray, gerah ni di sini,

Gray Es Mania: Emangnya ane tukang jual Es apa? Kalau gak salah Si Lyon jualan Es di Festival, Summon Lyon Es Mania

Lyon Es Mania: Wkakakaka Ngapain manggil ane? Kayaknya beberapa waktu lalu ane ketemu Sting, doi beli Es Krim di tempat ane,

Zeref anak baik: Lyon ke sini woy, sumpah di sini panan banget,

Jellal Ganteng: Enak aja nuduh ane gila, yang gila itu Siegrain,

Siegrain Keren: Kok ane di bawa-bawa?

Rogue Makin Ganteng: Tapi itu kenyataan Lal! Wkakakaka

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Yah, gitulah comen-comen aneh di foto itu. Kembali ke Duta, ke TKP Natsu vs Sting, mereka menatap horror Lucy lalu ke duanya memegang tangan Lucy, Sting tangan kiri, Natsu tangan kanan.

"Pilih siapa?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Waduh, Jellal! Tanggung jawab gak?" kata Lucy binggung. Jellal anaknya lagi njitak si Rogue karena nuduh dia gila.

"Sakit, Baka!" Rogue gak terima jitak balik Jellal.

"Aw! Kok jadi ane yang di bawa-bawa? Lu-Chan? Jangan-jangan ente naksir ane lagi? Wkakaka Tapi ente bukan tipe ane, jadi ane tolak wkakaka" kata si Jellal PD selangit.

"Iuh, PD amat Dasar, Jellal Maho!" kata Lucy, Natsu n Sting barengan.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

**To be contineu ~Chapter 7**

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Hayo? Siapa yang di pilih Nona Lucy? Yang jelas bukan Jellal lo, karena, Jellal miliku, XD Maaf makin aneh aja? Soal ejek2 kan disana Cuma bercanda2an ane juga sering kayak gitu masalahnya, XD XD

Maaf telat update banyak urusan ini dan itu di duta, yost maaf kalau makin aneh bin gaje aja, Trimakasih buat yang sudah dukung ane, n thanks buat yg review itu sangat membantu tanpa **review **author udah putus asa, share juga?

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail Gakuen**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

**This Story is mine**

**Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Ntah**

**Peringatan: OOC BUANGET, GAJE, ANEH, GAK PAKE B. Baku, EYD Gak bener, Typo berhamburan, AU, Yah kayak di OVA 2 Tapi beda jauh XD, INGET! GAK USAH ANGAP PERBEDAAN GUILD,**

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter~07**

**~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jellal POV

Sialan ni, kenapa masih aja pada bilang ane Maho? Ini gara-gara Lucy no Baka plus Mystogan Super Baka itu, ane kan gak Maho masih suka sama yang namanya Cewek, dan orang kayak Lucy bukan tipe ane banget, ane cukanya Cewek yang Cantik, Hebat, Kuat n Keren... Emang seh selama ini belum ada cewek yang berhasil membuka gerbang hatiku. Pacaran? Jujur ane juga belum pernah tu, yah gak da cewek yang masuk pada kriteria ku? Cewek kan rata-rata cengeng semua? Ya gak seh? Terus juga kebanyakan gak da yang kuat dan hebat? Di ganguin preman cuma ngumpet di belakang cowoknya, emang ane jago berantem tapi alahkah lebih keren kalau bareng-bareng ngalahin tu preman? Bener gak seh? Setau ane jarang-jarang ada cewek yang kayak gitu... Sebenernya ada 1 orang yang masuk kriteria itu, tapi dia kayaknya membenciku, selalu menghindar bila bertemu denganku? Aku tak pernah tau apa alasannya? Seingetku aku pertama kali bertemu dia 7 bulan lalu setelah saat aku di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang membuat aku hampir mati. Waktu itu dia terlihat cemas akan keadaanku, tapi setelah ane tanya siapa dia? Dia malah pergi, dan setelah kejadian itu dia selalu menghindariku. Saat ane tanya kenapa dia cuma bilang 'Tak ada apa-apa.' Dia adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah lamaku.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash Back 8 Bulan lalu

Normal POV

Di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit, Jellal mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Saat mata hanzelnya terbuka terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah memegang tangannya dan menatapnya dengan sedih. Terlihat gadis itu telah menangis semalaman.

Di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda beramput hitam yang juga terlihat sedih.

"Jellal..." kata gadis itu terlihat bahagia. Jellal masih menapatnya binggung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit, lalu dia berkata.

"Siapa kamu?"

Ekspresi kesedihan kembali terlihat di wajah gadis itu.

"Jellal? Jadi ente kena anemia? Gak inget gue gitu?" kata sang pemuda di samping gadis itu.

"Itu admesia, Zeref-sama? Emang keliatan ane punya tampang lagi kena penyakit kayak gituan? Itu cuma ada di film-film kalik." kata Jellal terlihat sudah baikan, =w=

"Tapi kok..." kata Zeref terputus.

"Jellal, syukurlah kamu tak papa, ku rasa aku punya banyak urusan aku pergi dulu?" kata gadis itu lalu pergi secepatnya dari situ, tetesan air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Jadi? Apa aku mengenalnya, Zeref-sama?" kata Jellal dengan tampang polosnya.

"Jadi kamu tidak ingat?"

"Memang siapa dia?"

"Dia, Kagura.. Su... Sudahlah.." kata Zeref radak binggung juga, dia sempat ingat pesan dokter beberapa saat lalu.

End Flash Back

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya, sejak saat itu, Kagura terlihat membenciku dan selalu menghindariku. Aku kadang bertanya pada Zeref-sama tapi setiap aku tanya dia tak pernah mau menjawabnya? Entah apa yang terjadi? Oke, kembali ke TKP, Sampai di mana tadi? Ow ea sampai Sting, Lucy, n Natsu nuduh ane Maho, =w=

"BRISIK, LOE PADA! MAU GUE BUNUH SATU-SATU, HA?" Udah etmosi tingkat dewa ni gan. Terlihat Lucy ngumpet di balik Sting, udah bisa di baca ni kayaknya. Perlahan ane melangkah mendekati mereka,

"Luce... Kau menyukai, Sting-kun kah?" kataku radak ngodain Lucy sambil menarik tangannya biar sekarang ada di depan, Natsu n Sting.

"A.. Aku..."

"Gini aja, Luce! Kamu pejamin mata, terus kamu mencari salah satu dari mereka dengan, hati.. XD"

"Itu terdengar ide gila, tapi boleh juga."

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fyuh, bosen juga ngeliat Lucy yang lagi melihat pake hati, siapa cowok yang bakal dia pilih, tapi ane berani taroan kalau Lucy pilih Sting.

"Gue, bosen." keluh Zeref.

"Gak cuma, ente gue juga." keluhku. Terus ane nengok Siegrain di sampingku.

"Ente kagak bosen, Sieg?" tanyaku.

"Kagak lah, ane kan lagi baca LN S.A.O tadi, Natsu ningalin ni buku saat doi lagi maen catur."

"Kok gak bilang-bilang?"

"Ow, iya, lal, murid kiriman dari sekolah lama kita ada 2 lo." sambung Zeref sambil naroh LN S.A.O Jilid 3 di kursi, kayaknya bosen, kata orang yang udah baca tu Novel jilid 3 nya gak enak, gak da pedang, gak da Moster, gak da S.A.O! Adanya A.L.O, =w=

"Siapa?" tanya ku.

"Kagura Mikazuchi..."

Kagura ea? Ane masih penasaran sama dia, udah 7 bulan tapi tetap tak ada yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"JELLAL FERNANDES!" kayak gak asing ama tu suara.

"Er.. Erza..." kataku.

"Se.. Setan.." kata si Siegrain langsung ngumpet di belakang Zeref.

"What happen?"

Normal POV

"Hallo, Erza? Apa kabar? Pasti baek?" kata Jellal garing. Lalu di lanjutkan, sambil pasang evil smile, kayaknya ada sesuatu rencana di kepalanya.

'Rencana Anti tuduan Maho Part 2, dengan taroan Nyawa... Untung Nyawa ane ada banyak,' pikir Jellal. "Apa kangen sama ane? Gak usah sungkan kalau kangen bilang aja? Apa masih kurang ciuman dariku waktu itu, Erza-chan?" lanjut Jellal yang sekarang sudah ada di depan Erza.

"Na.. Nani?" Siegrain yang kebeneran denger kaget, tampang pasang Syok,

'Cari Mati' batin Siegrain.

"Ada yang bisa jela..." sebelum Zeref melanjutkan perkataannya, dia keburu Syok melihat adegan di depannya, tepatnya di TKP tempat Lucy. Terlihat Lucy yang masih memakai penutup mata memeluk seseorang.

"Ini pasti, Sting-kun?" katanya sambil mencium pipi orang itu. "Feeling aku tak pernah salah, karena aku bisa merasakan cinta saat ada di samping mu sekaran, ^_" kata Lucy, sebenernya dari awal mau pilih Sting tapi gak enak hati sama Natsu.

"LUCE!" Teriak Natsu n Sting dari agak jauh.

"LOH?" Lucy membuka penutup mata dan kaget karena yang di peluknya Gray.

Gray cuma diem aja, tapi bukan karena menikmatinya melainkan dia juga Syok mendengar perkataan Jellal.

'Cari Mati,' batin Gray, padahal doi juga gak ngeliat situari kalau Natsu n Sting lagi natap dia dengan tatapan Membunuh, seakan mengatakan 'menjauh-dari-lucy-atau-ma ti'

"AW AW BADAN ANE REMUK.." teriak Jellal dari kejauhan yang sekarang lagi di gebuk pake Tas Erza, di tendang, di cekek, dan penyiksaan lainnya, (NB: Adegan tak boleh di tiru, #poor Jellal) membuat Gray tersadar, kayaknya lola banget tu si Gray =="

"Eh? Luce? Sejak kapan di sini? Dan kenapa memelukku? Dan kenapa kalian berdua menatapku begitu?" tanpa basa-basi Gray langsung di kroyok Sting n Natsu tanpa tau apa kesalahannya #Poor Gray. Kayaknya Natsu n Sting emang lagi bad mood. Di bangku penonton, tempat Zeref dkk mereka memutuskan kejadian kekerasan di depan mereka tak ada dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelum itu, gak mau ikut campur kayaknya.

"ATko.. ATokluonkg.." tereak Jellal yang lagi di cekek Erza.

Rogue cuma cuek sambil mainan HP Symbiannya, Siegrain ngelanjutin baca LN S.A.O Jilid 1, Zeref ganti buku dan milih baca LN S.A.O Jilid 2. Gak setia kawan banget ya mereka, =="

"Tolong hentikan mereka!" tereak Lucy merasa kasian sama nasip Gray. Zeref dkk cuma ngeliat ke arah Gray 2 detik lalu kembali fokus sama kegiatan mereka. Ya, tempat mereka berada memang agak sepi, di taman belakan tempat penyalaan kembang api. Cuma ada 2 kursi besar 1 buah lampu, dan beberapa semak-semak.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Di tempat nan jauh di sana, tepatnya di sebuah bus wisata menuju Mognolia, terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tengah melihat keluar jendela. Kalau di liat sekarang hampir jam 7. Bulan perlahan mulai muncul di temani bintang. Gadis itu cuma menatap kosong ke arah bulan.

"Kamu tak pernah mengingatku.. Setelah apa yang kamu lakukan padaku... Kamu lupa semua yang telah kamu lakulan.." katanya, di mata hitamnya memancarkan kesedihan bercampur marah dan kebencian.

"Jellal..."

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Kali ini Erza bersiap mau nabok Jellal, namun tangan kiri Jellal menghadangnya, dan memegang

"Ukh.. U.. Udah dong..." kata Jellal yang kayaknya udah menderita banget.

DUAK

Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Jellal terpleset Kulit pisang, dan membuatnya jatuh termasuk Erza. Erza ada di atasnya, tapi untunglah, ke dua tanggan Erza berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar kejadian Tempo hari tidak terulang. Sekarang Mata Hanzelnya bertemu dengan Mata Hanzel Jellal. Keduanya bertatapan sekilas, cuma 3 cm sela di antara keduanya.

Wuss

Angin berhembus, menerpa keduanya, membuat rambut Scarlet Erza terurai menerpa wajah Jellal. Jellal menyentuh beberapa rambut Scarlet Erza yang ada di wajahnya.

"Rambut Scarlet yang indah..." guma Jellal tanpa sadar sambil terus menatap Erza. Membuat wajah Erza sedikit bersemu merah.

"Manis... Kalau kamu di lihat dari dekat, kalau tidak marah kamu terlihat Manis.." kata Jellal lagi.

"A.. Apa-apaan seh?" kata Erza bushing, jujur aja dalam hati Erza juga ngerasa kalau Jellal itu ganteng bila di liat dari dekat, rambut Birunya yang sedikit acak-acakan, wajahnya yang terlihat agak kacau, walau begitu dia tetap terlihat Keren. (Author: Kyaa... Jellal miliku, #plak)

"Apa kamu menyukaiku? Expresimu begitu lucu..." kata Jellal kemudian. Membuat Erza jadi kembali marah.

"PD banget," kata Erza kemudian.

"Tapi aku yakin suatu saat bisa membuatmu menjadi miliku.." kata Jellal lagi, terlihat Ekpresi bercanda di wajahnya. Para penonton (Zeref dkk) kagak terlalu memperhatikan karena terlalu fokus, melakukan kegiatan mereka.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

"Fyuh, badan ane remuk," kata Gray yang berhasil keluar dari keributan, membiarkan Sting n Natsu saling baku hantam bah di Manganya, XD.

"Awas ente, Natsu!"

"Kena loe, Sting..." mereka terus berkelahi kemana-mana, sampai ahirnya Sting terpojok di dekat tong Sampah.

PRAK DUAK JDUAK

Karena entah kenapa lagi-lagi ada kulit pisang yang membuat Sting terpleset, menyengol Tong Sampah hingga terjatuh, dan membuat Sting menimpa Natsu beserta Sampah-sampah di tong sampah, membuat semua orang di TKP Menghadap ke arah mereka, termasuk para Penonton (Zeref dkk), Lucy n Gray yang ada dekat dari mereka, maupun Jellal dan Erza yang ada di tanah. Mereka berdua masih di posisi tadi, cuma sekedar menoleh ke samping ke arah Natsu dan Sting. Jellal terlihat melotot gak percaya, Rogue terlihat sangat Syok hingga hp di tanggannya jatuh, Zeref dan Siegrain cuma bengong ngeliatinnya, Lucy cukup SYOK berat melihatnya, sampai terjatuh terduduk di tanah, Insting Fujojashinya sampai hilang saking Syoknya, sedang Gray? Doi gak melewatkan adegan heboh di depannya langsung di Jepret pake kamera, buat di uplod di fb dalam rangka misi balas dendam. Kita liat posisinya.

Sting ada di atas Natsu, mereka bertatapan terlalu dekat, sampai-sampai bibir mereka bertemu, di iringi Sampah-sampah di atas Sting, seakan Sting sedang melindungi Natsu dari sampah-sampah itu, duh So Sweet banget deh.

"Ta... Tak ku sangka.. Se.. Selama ini, Sting Maho!" kata Rogue dengan nada gemetar. Sting dan Natsu yang sadar langsung bangun.

"I... Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat, Rogue!" kata Sting membela diri, kayak kepergok selingkuh aja, =="

Jellal dan Erza mulai bangun dari posisi mereka, kayaknya tadi mereka menikmatinya XD.

"Aku cuma bisa bilang, WOOW..." kata Jellal dan Erza bersamaan. Gray langsung buru-buru uplod tu foto.

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Foto

So Sweet.. StingxNatsu, Gray Es Mania bersama -Sting Cakep, Natsu Salamander dan 59 orang lainnya

Baru saja dari TKP

Komentar Suka

Lyon Es Lovers dan 69 orang menyukai ini.

Minerva Juga Manis: WOOW... Sting menduakan Rogue, wkakaka

Orga Tukang Listrik: Jadi? Sting selama ini Maho?

Mystogan Gak Maho: WOOW

Gajeel Udah Pinter: O.O

Dan banyak lagi Komen2 Syok seputar tu foto,

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

To Be Continue..

Chapter~08

~~~J~E~L~L~A~L~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Nantikan Chapter berikutnya? Maaf makin aneh aja ficnya, maaf telat, makasih atas reviewnya itu sangat membantu, tanpa **review** ane putus asa,

**Review!**


End file.
